


What You Find Along the Way

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Dragon AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Dragons, Elves, Family, Family Feels, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Solstice goes out exploring in the Elven Kingdom.





	What You Find Along the Way

Solstice couldn't stand another visit from some stuffy noble. Since her mother is the Court Magister, an advisor to King Ultra Magnus, everyone and their families come to her home and ask for spells and potions. At least normal people were nice; the nobles were rude and always tried to push her around, even though she was her mother's apprentice too.

Grumbling, she had tripped a nobleman too stuffy for his fancy collar with a small dollop of sap on the ground, and now she had to replace what she had spilt.

Walking through the hooded forests were always better on a sunny day, the light slipping between the leaves and branches. But her favorite place was running and leaping through the trees like the fairies her mother told her about, racing with the wood nymphs in the late afternoon or making flower crowns in the large meadow of flowers near her home.

But she wasn’t in her home. She was in the Elven Kingdom, which had grander and prettier forests than anything back home.

Coming up to the meadow, she smiled at the sight of a large oak tree. It stood tall and old over the meadow and had been for centuries, according to her mother. She came up to it, whispering a soft chant that her mother had taught her. These chants, when staffs were not available, allowed for mages to communicate to the elements, the world, for its help.

Solstice always remembered her mother's teachings. Only crass and evil magic users would take ingredients and reagents without asking permission first. Though the tree didn't speak back nor move, it gave the little humans its blessing. Solstice smiled and started on a small crack in the bark, urging it aside to get the sap to drip into her jar.

But then small sound caught the six-year-old's ear. She at first thought it might have been the whispers of nature, but… It was much louder than a whisper. Looking around, she left the jar alone and circled the tree.

Sitting behind the tree, curled up into herself, was an elf. An elf that was probably around Solstice's age. She kept herself pressed against the tree's roots, sniffling softly to herself as she tried to wipe the tears from her face.

Solstice didn't know what to say at first. She had met other elves before, but they had all been adults. They were all very nice, most carrying a very gentle aura around them... And they were all much prettier than humans. She couldn't really explain it, but the adult elves were just so pretty compared to every other species she had even met.

But she had never met an elven child. She couldn't see her face since the elf was crying into her hands, but... she didn't seem all that different from her. Minus the ears. She was probably pretty, but she was crying, so she couldn't tell... But it made her wonder what she was crying about.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The little elf jumped, jerking up her head to look directly at Solstice. Admittedly, she was a bit surprised. Despite being just a kid like her and having tears strains on her face, elven children were just as pretty as the adults were.

"W-Who are you?" the little elf demanded, suddenly looking quite frightened as she moved to stand up.

"I'm Solstice! Nice to meet you," she smiled, a smile always made people happier she recalled her mother saying. "Why are you crying?"

The elven girl didn't reply, her eyes wide and rolling with tears. It made Solstice sad too. She didn't like seeing people sad. But an idea popped into her head, making her smile come back. She jumped off the tree root, spooking the little elf until she was picking the lovely flowers near the tree.

The elven girl, despite her caution and fear, looked on curious as Solstice fiddled with the flowers, only to jump again when Solstice turned back with a huge smile, holding a flower crown.

"Mother always said flowers make great gifts, and elves always look pretty with those little circle things, so this should be double great!" Her smile was only marred by the dirty smudged on her cheek and clothes, leaving the elf stunned.

She looked between the flower crown and the human. She was surprised the human even knew how to make a flower crown... though it did look a little sloppy. It would definitely fall apart within minutes of wearing it, but she could see the human had tried her best. And she seemed nice enough... just a little loud. But that didn't explain why she was here.

She swallowed, biting her bottom lip as she looked around. Her parents didn't want her talking to strangers, even if they were her own age. But she was alone and lost and wasn't sure where to go or if anyone was coming...

Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears away from her face and looked back at the girl. "It's called a flower crown," she said softly.

Solstice smiled, happy the elf was speaking to her. Coming up to her, she slipping the crown on her head, pleased with her work.

"... Where did you learn how to make one?"

"My mother taught me!" she exclaimed. "But hers are so much better since she uses magic to weave the stems or make the vines grow. I can't use magic like that yet, she says I'm not ready," Suddenly she remembered the sap, quickly excusing herself to collect the jar. Coming back, she tightened the lid and wrapped it in the special cord her mother told her to use. "Sorry, I didn’t wanna forget this!"

"It's okay," she said. She glanced at the jar before looking back to Solstice. "You know... You don't have to use magic to make flower crowns."

"I know, but Mother...Well, she can be really fancy. Too fancy," Solstice pouted, not liking how it sounded like her mother was pompous. "But she can make really, really pretty crowns! Even a King wore one once."

Eclipse titled her head, a little confused. There were only three kings… And King Optimus was the only one she could imagine wearing something like that.

Solstice beamed, placing the jar of sap in her bag. As she did, something caught her eye. "Oh no! you're hurt!"

The elf looked down to see that her dress fabric by her knees was stained with blood. Oh right... She had tripped earlier and skinned her knees. She sat down, pulling back her dress to look at her knee. It wasn't too bad, but it was quite a large gash. Luckily, the bleeding had stopped for the most part... though her mother would be quite upset.

"I fell earlier," she said.

"But it might get infected." Solstice scrounged through her pack, hoping there was at least something she could use to clean the wound. But the plants and herbs she had picked on the way here weren't medicinal and wouldn't help. So she thought of the only other thing she could think of. "Mother could help!"

"What-?" Before the elf girl could ask, Solstice took her hand and started guiding her away from the tree.

"Mother has all sorts of medicinal herbs with her, and she knows healing magic. She'll know what to do," turning back to the stunned girl, her smile never wavering, "She'll make it all better, promise!"

Her eyes widened. She had thought this seemed weird. Yes, this girl had been nice, but... Her parents had warned her about going off with strangers. Especially anyone not elven. Even if this Solstice girl was around her age, she had been told slavers weren't above using children to get new slaves. This mother of hers could have been a slaver. And if she went with her, she might not ever see her family or friends again.

Frightened, the elven child yanked her arm away from the other. Before Solstice could turn around, she already took off running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! What's wrong?!" Solstice cried, confused and worried about the elf. Was it something she said? She only wanted to help her.

But before she could take off after her, a great shadow came over them. The little elf had stopped running, both of them looking up. What surprised them both was a hulking shape descending from the sky. Rumbling as the mass crashed, both stared up at the beast.

"Solstice, are you alright?"

"Predaking!"

The elf, who had moved to hide behind a tree, just stared with wide and frightened eyes as the little human ran up to... to the dragon. It was an actual dragon. She had seen other dragons before, but they had always been in their humanoid forms. She had never seen a dragon like this, in their natural state. And this one in particular was so big...

But the human wasn't afraid of him. She ran up to him, excitedly with a huge smile on her face. She even hugged his snout! It didn't make any sense... Everyone was afraid of dragons. Even humans, who normally acted like they weren't afraid of anything. But Solstice...

"How are you, little sun?" the beast rumbled, even purring as the child hugged his snout.

"I'm good! Mother needed more sap from the Elder Tree!"

Showing off her prize in her pack, the beast rumbled again. "You should be more carefully, little light." Then the beast shifted and shrank into a humanoid version of himself. His size would still intimidate any human or elf, standing at a grand eight feet and towering over little Solstice. "There are bandits about, crass enough to steal away a small child."

"I can take care of myself!" Solstice pouted, waving her hands around. "I know magic!"

"Not enough to stop horrible men," Predaking cooed, picking up the small girl and cradling her as if she were a new born.

The little elf, who was still hiding, was stunned. How was this giant of a man-beast so tender with a small child? A human child of all things? Dragons normally kept to their own kind... She had never seen any dragon act so kindly with a human before, especially not a human child.

His eyes suddenly turned to her hiding spot, eyes narrowed. "You best reveal yourself; I can smell you."

She gasped, hiding more behind the tree in fright.

"Don't be mean," Solstice snipped, though her tone was lost of the large dragon. "Be nice, she's hurt." Squirming from the dragon's grip, Solstice ran over to the tree.

The elf remained huddled close to the tree, looking up as Solstice knelt before her. She refused to meet her eyes though, still afraid of this human’s companion.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, I just wanted to help," offering her hand, Solstice's smile drooped as the elf pulled back. "I mean, I could try to heal your wounds, but Mother says I'm not practiced enough to try. I don't want to hurt you more."

She bit her lip. What was up with this girl? To be standing unafraid of a dragon and so insistent on helping her... But this dragon seemed to be more like her father than some bandit leader. And she knew that dragons had a moral code about children; they didn't hurt them, ever... At least never on purpose.

"... Will you take me back to the castle?" she said softly, peering out from behind the tree. She was still hesitant, still afraid, but these strangers were her best shot at finding her way back home. After all, the dragon had said something about bandits being out here. She didn't want to run into those kinds of people.

"Wow!" Solstice beamed, unaware she had made the girl jump. "You live in the elven castle! Mother hasn't taken me there yet, but it sounds beautiful!"

"Solstice," Predaking smiled, but his tone chided the excited girl.

"Oops." Realizing what she had done, she turned to the elf. "Sorry, that was rude. And yes, Mother will take you home once she's healed you. She's going there this afternoon I think."

Eclipse looked confused. Why would a human be going to the castle? Just who was this girl's mother? But her confused was stifled by the approaching dragon, shrinking back a bit in fright. He was just so intimidating...

"We best leave now; the stench of those gutless cut-throats is getting stronger." A dragon's sense of smell was stronger than any hounds, leaving both girls fretful. Predaking morphed back, spreading his grand wings wide and parting the trees without care. "Quickly, climb on, little Sun. And you too."

"Here." Solstice offered her hand once more, urging the elf to finally take it. She had lots of practice climbing the aged dragon but knew the elf might struggle.

Though hesitant, the little girl handed Solstice her hand. Pulled up on the dragon, Solstice urged her to wrap her arms around her waist. Once again hesitant, she obeyed as Solstice grabbed onto a spike on the dragon's face.

"Ready!"

At Solstice's word, the dragon leapt into the air, a heavy beat of his wings sending them soaring into the sky. The little elf gasped out, throat paralyzed in terror as her arms tightened around the human. But she was more stunned to see that the human wasn't frightened at all. She was hollering, laughing with joy. Even glee and excitement. How was she enjoying this? They were so far up from the ground and if they fell, they could die...

"Go higher!" Solstice urged. "Go higher!"

"Not this time, little sun," Predaking roared over the wind, "You have a promise to keep, and a storm is brewing."

Though a huff silenced the younger child, she still beamed and laughed as they took in the scenery. It was just so beautiful up here... She could never see such heights from any tree she climbed. Even the tallest towers in Ultra Magnus's castle didn't get such good views.

She glanced down at the elf, whose arms were locked tight around Solstice's waist with her face buried into her back.

"You're missing the view~!" Solstice called, placing her hand on the elf's tight grip. The elf seemed to falter, shaking her head to refuse but slowly her eyes cracked open. "See! It's amazing!"

The elf scooted closer, her eyes opening only a fraction more to see the long drop below them, and how the trees appeared to be getting closer. Her fears suddenly intensified. Were they falling? What was the dragon doing?!

But then, she saw waterfalls. The ones that were close to the palace and right behind the guest villa King Optimus made had for visiting nobles. Braving a look, she could see the castle wasn't far. How were they here so quickly?

Predaking slowed his decent, a large beat of his wings place him on the ground with a loud thud. It allowed the girls to slid off his wing as he shifted to his smaller, eight-foot human form. The little elf still looked rattled, confused and not sure why they were even here. But then Solstice retook the elf's hand, pulling her into the guest villa.

"Mother! Mother!"

A sudden crash of thunder echoed from a room off the main hall, causing the elf to jump while Solstice remained still. The door slowly opened, a small rain cloud peeking out of it. But it was soon forgotten as a tall, elegant human emerged from it. Long golden locks tied back in long braids and decorated with pins and clasps. Her robes hung low and trailed behind her, mimicking the intricate designs in her hair.

"Solstice, what is going..." the woman paused, looking down at the elven girl. She was clearly afraid, that much was certain, and with Predaking shuffling in behind them, she could only guess why. "My goodness, Solstice you are filthy." Gliding toward them, she dusted and dabbed her daughter's cheeks. "Go upstairs and get cleaned up. And bring one of your spare dresses for our guest."

"Yes, Mother!" Solstice left with a smile to her new friend, letting go of her hands before running upstairs.

"And Predaking, please; do something useful and gather all the medicinal herbs from my workshop."

The elven child was stunned. The dragon didn't object a single bit, obeying the human and quickly disappearing as her daughter had. The woman seemed more frightful than the dragon and she was just a human... A very pretty and intimidating human.

"My sincerest apologies, Eclipse."

The elf girl stood stunned, watching the woman bowed politely. Why was she bowing? And how did she know her name?

"My daughter has no idea you are the daughter of the King's advisor," the woman explained. "I hope she wasn't impolite."

"N-No..." There was nothing else Eclipse could think of to say. Instead, she just allowed herself to be led by the mage in the parlor. She watched as the woman inspected her skinned knees, tsking and moving to gather a bowl of water.

"I am Promethea, my Lady," she smiled. "Court Magister to King Ultra Magnus, I am visiting your kingdom at the King's request. I know meeting a human can be rather daunting, but I assure you myself and my daughter mean no harm." Predaking returned, leaning in close to provide the herbs Promethea asked for. "Now this might sting a little, Eclipse."

But Eclipse didn't make a sound. Instead, her little hands balled into fists as she bit her bottom lip as the herbs were applied to her wound. The sting wasn't too bad, but she wished that her mother was here instead. She could always heal her wounds without any pain... She wanted to go home. Instead, she was in the guest villa with two humans she didn't know and a dragon who wasn't very friendly. She just wanted to go home...

"I'm truly sorry if we're causing you any discomfort."

Eclipse suddenly looked up, watching as a soft glow bloomed in Promethea's hands. She watched as they rolled over her knees; it felt warm, taking away any sting left behind.

"I know humans aren't as well liked by other species," Promethea said gently. "I admit; we can be crass and mean-spirited, as well as cruel." Taking her cloth, the mage dabbed the water and cleaned off the herbs, leaving her leg as if it were never injured. "But I hope we can show not all are as such. Now, let's get you back to your parents; they must be worried sick by now."

"Mother!"

The new voice caught Eclipse's attention, looking up to see Solstice running in, cradling a green and purple dress. "This was the only one I could find that could fit." Solstice then spied the bowl and Eclipse's clean knees. "Wow~! you're not scuffed up anymore!"

"Solstice, please remember your manners," Promethea chided, raising her hand. "This is Eclipse, the daughter of King Optimus' advisor. Remember what I said about addressing members of court?"

Solstice paused, looking to Eclipse. Her eyes grew wide as she quickly placed the dress on a chair and bowed. "I'm sorry, Lady Eclipse," she shook, "I didn't know, pardon my manners."  
  
"... It's okay," she said softly. "I-I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier..."

"That's quite alright, dear," Promethea cooed, gesturing her hand to call the dress over to her. "Now, if you wish you can change into this before we take you to your parents. Or if you don't want tom we can leave now."

Eyeing the dress, looking down at her own, Eclipse accepted it. It would have been rude otherwise...

Promethea shooed Predaking and Solstice out while Eclipse changed, collecting her dirtied dress and folding it up. It didn't take long for Eclipse to dress herself; Promethea noted that the dress was a little big on her, but if she took it in, it would look darling on her. Once she was finished, she looked to Promethea. Smiling, Promethea offered her hand to the shy elf, which she took. Soon, the two of them joined Predaking and Solstice, who was riding on the former's shoulders.

Once they were all settled, they started their trek to the castle.

Eclipse was still so confused by how these humans were so different from what she was told, and how a dragon - of all creatures - was with them. Her eyes wandered to Solstice, seeing her face bright with a smile. She was so happy, sure she was younger than Eclipse by a few years but still, she was always smiling. Catching her staring, Solstice peered down to Eclipse, her smile growing bigger. In that moment, Eclipse couldn't help but crack a tiny grin, which only lasted a moment as they came to the Great Hall doors.

The guards opened the doors to let them inside. Sitting on his throne was King Optimus with his head advisor Airstrike standing at his side, talking in hushed voices. Next to Airstrike was his wife, Radar, who stood there looking worried and unsure.  
  
"Mama!”  
  
Eclipse broke away from Promethea’s hand, rushing towards the three elves. Radar turned, her eyes wide as she locked eyes with the little elf running towards her. Relief washed over the elven woman, running up to hug her daughter tightly. She kissed her head over and over again as she kneeled down in front of the girl.

"Eclipse, where were you?!" she demanded, checking over her daughter. She recognized that the dress she was wearing was not the same one she had on before, which only made her anxious. "Did you go out into the forest again? Alone?!"

"... I'm sorry, Mama."

"Eclipse, I've told you not to do that!" Despite her tone though, Radar continued to hug her daughter before she looked up to see Promethea still standing behind Eclipse. Collecting herself, she kept her hands on her daughter as she stood up, bowing politely to the humans and... dragon. "Thank you, Lady Promethea, I'm so sorry if Eclipse caused you trouble..."

"No, no!" Solstice perked up, held down by Predaking so she didn't fall from his shoulders. "Lady Eclipse was hurt, but Mother healed her wounds."

A stunned gasp echoed in the chamber, Radar's hands tightening a bit on her daughter's shoulders.

Promethea turned an eye to her daughter, hushing herself with a small apology. "What my daughter means, Lady Radar, is she found Eclipse injured while on an errand of her own. I can't say what happened for sure, but I tended to her as best I could," Promethea indicated to her changed attire. "Her clothes were near ruined, but I'm having them cleaned at this moment in the guest villa."

"But other than her dress, Eclipse was all right?"

The new voice caused everyone to turn to the king. He still sat in his chair, his gaze soft, but focused on Promethea. Eclipse was not his child, but he had known her since she was born. Not to mention she was meant to be his son's future bride. No one knew of this, but he was concerned about a potential kidnapping, perhaps for ransom or worse.

"Yes, my King," Promethea bowed, Predaking following and left Solstice a little awkward to bow too from his shoulders. "A few bumps and scraps, the majority being scuffed knees. The reason for these injuries I can't say."

Optimus nodded, accepting the response, but his eyes turned to the young Solstice. Predaking noted the stare, a low rumble in his throat as he watched the King. Promethea had seen this too, a small gesture assuring the larger beast to move Solstice from his shoulders to her own feet.

Solstice shifted, looking around as everyone was now looking at her. Had she done something wrong?

"Tell me, little one." Looking to the King, she watched a soft smile bloom across his elegant features. Any fears or concerns seeming to wash away in its wake. "How did you find Eclipse?"

"I..." she turned to her mother, finding confidence in her nod. "I was getting sap for mother. When I thanked the Elder Tree, I heard Lady Eclipse crying. I gave her a flower crown to cheer her up but I didn't ask what happened. She was scuffed up...like I was the time I accidently ran through a bramble bush!" She had thought it was a good comparison to what she had seen, but all it managed was a small sigh from her mother and a proud smirk from Predaking.

The King gave a soft chuckle. Then he looked to Eclipse, who bit her bottom lip as she avoided his gentle gaze. "Why did you run off by yourself, Eclipse? Your mother and father have told you that it's dangerous to run off on your own."

"... Wisps."

"Hmmm?"

"I was following the wisps," she said softly, knowing that she was going to get in major trouble. "I know you're not supposed to follow them without a mage, but... The last time I did, they lead me to the spring."

"And this time, they simply led you astray."

"... Yes."

"I understand your curiosity, Eclipse, but wisps can be very dangerous. Not always, as you know, but you can never tell, so you must exercise caution in the future." Then he turned to Airstrike and Radar, the former mouthing out an apology. But he merely held up a hand before smiling. "Radar, perhaps you can take Eclipse back to her room... Unless she would still like to play with her new friend?"

Solstice's eyes brightened, turning to her mother. Promethea knew the struggles their travels and her own work affected her daughter's chances for friends. These opportunities are far between. But she knew of the young elven noble; reserved and well mannered, both were very much the polar opposites of each other. It was a making of a good or bad friendship as the gamble was always at random. She calmed her daughter but could still see the hope shining in her eyes, it all depended on what Eclipse said.

Eclipse glanced back at the excited human. She was definitely hyper... but she was nice. And she had helped her get back home, so she at least knew she could trust her. Though the dragon frightened her, even if he seemed gentle with Solstice and Promethea. Also, she really didn't want her mother yelling at her right now. She just wanted to play in the gardens where she knew it was safe.

So she looked up at Radar, giving her the best pleading face she could pull at the moment. "Please, Mama?"

Radar let out a heavy sigh. She wanted to say no, mainly because she wanted to give her a lecture, but seeing how excited little Solstice seemed... Not to mention she knew Promethea still had business with the king and her husband. So, with a small breath, she turned to Promethea with a polite smile. "Would you mind if I took them to the garden, Lady Promethea?"

"Of course, Lady Radar," Promethea smiled, turning to her excited child. Kneeling low, she ensured her words were low enough for her to hear. "Now Solstice, you must be on your best behavior. You are a guest and you can't do as you please. Don't climb anything, do not ruin your dress and be polite to Lady Radar and Lady Eclipse, okay?"

"Yes, Mother," Solstice beamed, placing a kiss on her cheek before moving quickly to Eclipse and Radar. But just as her mother had asked, she stopped before the King and gave a proper curtsy, excusing herself from the room before she stood before her new friend.

"Come along, you two," Radar said. "How about we get you two some snacks? Then we'll go out into the gardens by the pond. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" the two girls said in unison.

Just as Radar turned to walk down the hallway, Solstice had taken a hold on Eclipse's hand again. But instead of being shocked like before, Eclipse smiled and held her hand back. Solstice was a little strange, but... she seemed nice. They could be good friends, maybe. She just had to try and wait and see. 


End file.
